Reunited
by lkjc4ever
Summary: Lucy has been missing for almost 3 years....


  
  
Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever. It probably sucks, but don't be to hard on me :)br  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from ER.br  
Category: JC/LKbr  
Spoilers: Nonebrbrbr  
  
bReunitedbrbr/b  
  
There she was. With her big blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair.  
Laughing her sweet laughter. She walked around the corner, but he ran  
after  
her.  
He couldn't see her but kept running. He ran past the park where all the  
kids  
were  
playing and not thinking about how cruel the world could be.  
He ran down the street, but he still couldn't see her. Everything  
got dark and he heard her scream.brbr  
  
John Carter woke up with the sweat running down his forehead and his heart  
beating wildly.  
It was a dream. The same dream he had almost every night for almost 3  
years  
now.  
The sun was shining through the window and lit up the little room.  
The room was dirty and three half filled vodka bottles were lying on the  
floor.  
He reached for his pants and walked out to the bathroom.brbr  
  
***brbr  
  
Carter walked through the door of Cook County General Hospital.  
His face was pale and it looked like he hadn't eaten for days.  
His steps were slow.  
Jerry called out his name, but he didn't hear.brbr  
  
"Dr. Carter.....Dr. Carter"brbr  
  
He slowly turned his head.brbr  
  
"Are you on now. I thought Dr.Weaver gave you the day off?" asked Jerry  
while he was holding the telephone.brbr  
  
"Yeah...I know. I couldn't sleep so I thought that I might as well do some  
paperwork," replied Carter while taking off his coat.brbr  
  
"You're crazy Carter. Paperwork on your day off," shouted Jerry right  
before  
Carter walked into the lounge.brbr  
  
***brbr  
  
Carter hung up his jacket in his locker and grabbed some paperwork. He sat  
down on the sofa  
and started to look through the charts.  
Abby walked into the lounge and sat right next to Carter on the sofa. She  
let  
out a sigh  
and leaned her head back.brbr  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Hard day?"brbr  
  
She lifted her head and laughed. "Yeah, don't even ask. What about you?  
It looks like you haven't slept in years."brbr  
  
"I haven't," replied Carter depressed.brbr  
  
"Still having nightmares?" asked Abby concerned.brbr  
  
"Yeah." He sighed and placed his head in his hands. Abby patted him on the  
shoulders. "You  
need to move on, John," she said and walked out of the lounge.brbr  
  
  
He couldn't. He couldn't move on. Maybe she was still alive.  
It was June 12th and it would be exactly 3 years since the last time he  
saw her.  
June 12th. The worst day of his life. The day Lucy Knight disappeared.  
Oh God he loved her. He loved her with all of his heart, but they took her  
away  
from him.  
No one ever saw her again.brbr  
  
  
***brbr  
  
Carter woke up with a shock. Another nightmare. They still haunted his  
mind  
and would  
never leave him. He grabbed his clothes and looked at the calendar. June  
12th.  
3 years  
without her. How did he survive? He grabbed one of the half filled bottles  
and  
swallowed  
it in one gulp. He just wanted this day to be over, but he had to go to  
work.brbr  
  
  
***brbr  
  
Everyone treated him like he was going to break down every minute.  
All the time someone asked him if he was okay. But the day was finally  
over. He just wanted to get home, get drunk and sleep for the rest of his  
life.  
He grabbed his coat and walked over to the desk. Said goodbye and headed  
to  
the door.  
There she was. Her blue eyes, her blonde hair. He couldn't move. Was she  
real?  
Was it her? He ran over to her and lifted his hand up slowly to touch her  
chin.  
Afraid that she might go away and it was all in his mind. But she didn't.  
She  
was  
just standing there and smiled at him with her smile that melted his  
heart.  
Tears started to stream down his cheeks. She was alive. He grabbed her and  
hugged her.  
Never wanting to let go. He just wanted to stand there and hold her  
forever.brbr  
  
"It..It's you. It's really you," he said through his sobs.brbr  
  
She nodded while tears were falling down her face. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
He was afraid of letting her go, so he just held her in his arms.  
He looked down and saw a little girl around 2 years holding Lucy's hand.  
She had the same blue eyes and the same blonde hair. Lucy lifted the girl up gently and  
spoke to her. "Emily, This is your father," she said while pointing at Carter. Carter had a confused look on his face.  
"I was one month pregnant before they kidnapped me", she explained. He couldn't believe this. He had a daughter. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. He gently took Lucy's hand and  
they walked out of the ER leaving the staff behind in shock.brbr  
  
END  
  



End file.
